Hiccups
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: Hiccup: a temporary or minor difficulty or setback. 15 year old Hiccup just wants to be worth something. Hiccup the Useful has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So what happens when his father finally trusts him? Just a hiccup. (set a little before meeting Toothless, before first movie)
1. Prologue

**Hey there! So this is my first HTTYD story, and I'm not sure on the whole thing yet. So far, this is just a one shot. But if you readers think I should continue, and send me some ideas, I can fill in the missing puzzle pieces of what I have. So enjoy.**

 **Hiccups**

"Oh he's beautiful!"

Lights. Cold air. Lots of noise. That's all he remembered. But then again, no one remembers birth. It's a confusing but beautiful time. The loudest noise thought, seemed to be coming from him.

" Oh, Stoick, he's crying already! What should I do?"

" It's ok, just hold him tight. No, not that tight, we need him to breath."

Stoick smiled at his new baby. His son. His only son. There he was, so delicate, slowly falling asleep in his mothers arms. He was wrinkly and pinkish too. Not very viking like in his opinion, but it would do. He was wrapped in a warm wool blanket that one of the villagers had made when he announced his wife's pregnancy. He had green eyes and thick brown hair. Quite a lot for a newborn, but hey, they were vikings. He looked up, to his wife. Aye, she's a beauty, and he was lucky to have her. To his surprise, she looked upset, and she was crying silently.

" Whats wrong my dear?" Stoick asked, wiping his lady's tears. She hiccuped and sighed, her voice shaking.

" I'm just so happy! And worried. I'm confused at how I feel. I mean we have a son!" She said, trembling with joy.

" So then whats the matter? Why are you worried?" Stoick asked holding her hand tight. He looked down at the now sleeping baby.

" It's just- it's just that he came so early, Stoick! I mean look at how small and fragile he is! He is tiny compared to the Jorgenson's new baby. I'm worried that he- he – he might not make it." She said silently.

It was true. The Jorgenson's had a baby boy a couple weeks ago. Spitelout was overjoyed, always bragging about how big and buff his son looked already. Aye, a bragger he was and a bragger he will always be. Stoick thought that their baby, Snotlout, was quite buff, and was worried about his own. He hoped his son would look like a chief, as he should. Gobber consoled him, telling him to ignore Spitelout like everyone else.

" Nonsense! Our boy is a Haddock! He is tough! He will make it through all of life's struggles. I bet that one day, he will grow to be the greatest and strongest of them all!" Stoick roared.

Valka smiled, and stood up, handing the baby to his father. Stoick backed away, he was afraid to hurt it, or rather him, somehow. But Valka urged the baby into his hands, and Stoick was forced to hold a baby, no bigger than his hand. He looked at it, so small and quiet. Until it sneezed. Valka laughed as Stoick wiped his hand on his shirt, and began to rock the tiny thing.

" Valka, take him, he's crying. I don't know what to do?!" Stoick whispered.

" And you think I do?" Valka laughed.

" Your his mother, he just seems to cling to you, and I don't want to hurt him!" Stoick said, while the baby began to cry louder.

" Oh Stoick, don't worry, just show him some affection!" Valka said.

Stoick sighed and began to hug the baby, rocking it back and forth, and it worked a little, but the baby stilled cried. So Stoick tried to hold his hand, but could barely even hold a finger. That's when the little baby, searching for something to hold, grabbed his finger. Stoick gasped, and Valka giggled at her husbands shock.

" My, well he sure is strong there..." Stoick laughed trying to gently shake the baby of his finger, but the baby brought the finger to his mouth and began to suck on it. Valka gasped in realization, and took the baby.

" So that's why your crying? Your want some food you hungry little monster!" Valka laughed as she took the baby before it ate Stoick's finger.

Stoick sat down, sighing, and laughed as well. Pretty soon a gentle knock came on the door, and in came Gobber. Stoick sighed, getting up with a grunt.

" Gobber I told you already to wait outside like everyone else!"

" I know, I know, I just couldn't help myself!" Gobber said eagerly. " Please can I see him?"

Stoick looked at Valka for confirmation, and with a smile she motioned for him to open the door. As soon as he could fit his big, buff body through, he ran to the boy, gently taking him from the mother.

" Oh he is just so tiny!" Gobber cooed.

" Is he?" Valka asked in distress. Gobber was a little confused, until he realized her concern and quickly corrected himself.

" I mean he's a perfect size for a, um normal Haddock boy... I think..." He said muttering the last part. Stoick rubbed his wife's tense shoulders.

" It's ok my dear, I'm sure he will be as tough, maybe tougher, as any boy out there! I can see him now. Fighting dragons with his father!" Stoick said, painting a picture.

To him, he saw fire, and two men fighting some of the biggest dragons around, his son, the pride of berk. He loved it.

But to Valka, all she saw was danger for her small son. Oh she could never let that happen.

" Well? Won't that be nice? Two Haddocks, the Prides of Berk!" Stoick said excitedly. Valka laughed nervously.

" Er, that sounds great and all, but , you know , do we have enough bread-making vikings or small-home-repair vikings?" Valka asked nervously. Stoick and Gobber looked at each other, them burst into laughter.

" Oh yeah, we for sure need those! That's the women's job! Hehehe!" Gobber said in between laughing fits, while Valka seemed quite unamused. Stoick quickly nudged Gobber to shut him up.

" No I'm serious Stoick! I mean look at him!"

"Well he'll stay that way if he stays home and cooks all day!" Stoick argued.

Valka gasped and gave a small smack.

" Are you saying I'm weak?" Valka questioned. Stoick quickly broke into a cold sweat.

" What!? No, no, no! I mean you look fine, but if our son cooks, and stays weak looking, he might be picked on by other boys!" Stoick stammered, as Valka sighed and sat down, head in her hands. Stoick looked at Goober, for any ideas on what to do, but all he got was a shrug. Looking around for something to help, he saw his prized axe on the wall. The same one Gobber polished last week, and then an idea pooped into his head.

" I know, why don't we let our boy help Gobber in the workshop, develop some muscle, just until you think he's ready to come out and fight."

Valka looked up, thinking. It sure sounded good, and as long as she could decide when...

" Oh alright!" Valka said, throwing her hands up in the air. Stoick and Gobber high-fived.

" But I get to decide when he's ready!" Valka warned, and the two men quickly nodded.

" Alright now give me my baby!" Valka laughed as she took her son, and began to rock him to sleep. Stoick grunted as he sat down, with Gobber standing beside him.

" Aye, all ya gotta do now is decide a name!" Gobber said. Valka's eyes widened.

" Oh dear! I haven't given any thought to that!" She moaned.

" It's ok, we have some time to decide," Stoick assured her. Soon everyone was quite, just enjoying the silence.

 _ **HIC**_

Valka giggled as she hugged the boy.

" Well, that was a loud one ay?" Goober laughed.

 _ **HIC**_

" Yep, looks like someone has a case of the Hiccups!" Stoick smiled.

 _ **HIC**_

" Hiccup? Hmmmm?" Valka thought. Stoick smiled, and touched her hand, nodding.

 _ **HIC**_

Valka smiled.

" Goodnight..."

 _ **HIC**_

" My little Hiccup..."

 _ **HIC**_

 _ **Well that's all I got. So tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to give me some helpful criticism. Oh I please don't take Gobber's comment about women doing all the cooking seriously. It was just fitting for the time, and I don't mean it in real life. So any way, I hope you liked it, and tell me if you think I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! So since your reading this, that means that you clicked on my story! Yay! This is my first HTTYD fanfic, so... don't be afraid to point things out. I love HTTYD, for years now! This is recreation of the first part of the movie, so yeah. Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I never have, and never will own HTTYD. (if I did, Odin help us all)**

 **Chapter 1**

" For the last time Hiccup! NO!" Stoick the Vast roared, slamming the door as he walked out.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii, face red with anger, walked out the back door, muttering and grumbling in anger. He knew he shouldn't be outside, but he always did anyway, disobeying his father time and time again. His father never knew that he would sneak out when he was away. Hiccup always figured it was because his father really didn't care and hoped he would die in the woods, like Snotlout always said, but the truth was that Stoick was too busy being a chief. Not that it was a good excuse either.

Hiccup shivered in the early March winds, wishing he hadn't forgotten his coat in the house. As he walked in the cool air, he also cooled down. He wasn't as angry anymore, still annoyed, and frustrated, but not angry. He wished his father would love him, like all the other boys, but he didn't, because he was too small and weak. At least, that's what Snotlout said.

Snotlout was the town bully, and sadly his cousin. Snotlout was a couple weeks older that him, and he never let Hiccup forget it. Always acting like he was the boss of Hiccup. And always telling Hiccup the most insulting things. And sadly, Hiccup always believed it. According to Snotlout, he was a baby, for being born on February 29, the special day that only happens once every four years. He was also weak, and skinny. He was the runt, and that's why he was called Hiccup. The twins always told him he was adopted, which is why he looked and acted nothing like his father.

So all these words put together in Hiccups "small pea brain", made him think that his father was counting down the days to kill him. Gobber always tried to cheer him up, saying that the reason his father seemed so distant is because he didn't know what to say, and that it was hard to see the child of the one he loved.

The one he loved. See that was the problem. Hiccup believed up to a certain point in his life that because he was the last thing left from his fathers true love, his father would love him even more than the rest. He was the last thing to remind anyone of the women that once was. No one talked of her anymore. Hiccup didn't even know his own mother's name.

So, after accepting the fact that his father didn't love him for himself, he tried his hardest to prove himself into love. That's what this fight was about. He was begging his dad for permission to join Dragon Training. Then maybe he could kill a dragon, and then be seen as a true son of a chief. But when he asked and breakfast, he was shut down immediately. So he walked through the wood hating himself and the people of Berk. Wishing he hadn't spent all night practising what he was going to say in the morning. All these thought went through his 15 year old head, as he walked deeper in to the forest, on the first of March.

" _Happy Birthday to me..._

 _..._

"What am I going to do with him?" Stoick grumbled, taking a sip from his cup. " He just doesn't understand why I do what I do!"

Behind him, Gobber chuckled, Fixing a weapon for the chief.

" Maybe it's because you never tell him why."

" What? Why should I tell him why!? I'm his father! He should just obey and listen!" Stoick said slamming his mug on the table. Gobber just shook his head, switching out his hook.

" No Stoick, it's you who doesn't understand. Hiccup is special, and he doesn't even know it!"

Stoick stopped for a moment in thought. When Gobber didn't hear a response, he continued.

" That nephew of yours, and his friends pick on the poor boy, and with you always trying to avoid him, he believes that you hate him. I try to tell him otherwise, but he just doesn't understand."

Stoick let out a deep sigh, rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

" Then what do you suppose I should do with him? The village thinks I should tie him to a boat and sail him away, like your supposed to do with a runt. He always causes trouble!" Stoick fumed.

" I suggest, that you give him a chance. Maybe a bit of responsibility!" Gobber chuckled, handing back the weapon to the chief.

" Gobber, you need to be responsible to be given responsibility." Stoick reminded. The two were silent, as Gobber began cleaning a small workshop in the corner, full of papers, and new weapons, weapons Stoick had never seen. Stoick got up with groan, and walked over to where Gobber was cleaning, admiring a certain mechanism.

" Gobber, what's this?" Stoick questioned, to which a smirking Gobber replied,

" Aye, it's a weird thingy that shoots nets!"

Stoick raised an eyebrow, quite impressed, as he began to examine it.

" It's well built, and thought out. I assume it's ready for battle?" Stoick asked. Gobber chuckled.

" Don't ask me, it's Hiccup who invented and built it."

...

"DRAGONS!"

The alarm sounded immediately throughout the village, and almost at once, the village that was quiet, only moments ago, was now alive and busy, preparing for the attack. Meanwhile, up in the forests, Hiccup was slowly making his way home, not looking forward to seeing his father. He was trying to think of what he would say. He supposed that he could just walk up to his room and ignore his dad, it's not like his dad wanted to talk to him, or even cared.

He could see the lights from the village, and began to slow his pace, still trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he could just go to Gobber's place, and hide out there for sometime. He gave himself a small nod, deciding to do accordingly, but as he walked to the forge, he heard the familiar alarm, followed by that amazing word he heard almost everyday.

"DRAGONS!"

At first, Hiccup thought nothing of it, he wasn't really allowed to go out and help, he was just an embarrassment to everyone, but, he could try once again to prove his worth. He began running as fast as his scrawny legs could take him to the forge, keeping an eye out for Gobber or his father. He didn't want anyone stopping him. Once he confirmed that the cost was clear, he rushed in, and began to bring out the large mechanic device he had invented. His head jerked when he heard the clattering of metal, followed by a large yelp from Gobber. Hiccup knew he didn't have much time, so he quickly covered up the device with a cloth and stood awkwardly beside it, trying to hide the look of guilt on his face as Gobber came in.

" Oh, h-hey Gobber!" Hiccup stuttered nervously. Gobber paid no attention to Hiccup and his suspicious behaviour and gave a small wave before answering.

" H'llo there Hiccup. You didn't happen to see my favourite axe anywhere, did you?" Gobber asked.

" Nope!" Hiccup said with a fake grin.

" Um, but I think I saw it over by the tools." Hiccup suggested, trying to get Gobber to go away. Gobber gave a quick glance, and as luck would have it, it was there. A grin broke on Gobber's face as he gave the boy a pat of the shoulder.

" Aye, thanks Hiccup. Now you stay here, I don't need your father getting mad at me for your little rebellion!" Gobber warned. Hiccup bit his lip awkwardly looking around. He wasn't really listening, but was nodding nonetheless. Gobber quickly left, giving out a loud war cry, and Hiccup also made his departure. He ran through the darker parts of the village, where no one could see him with this giant invention. He finally found a cliff, farther from the village, so no one could see him, and try to scold him for running out. It was also quieter out here, and that meant better focus.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at..." Hiccup muttered staring off into the dark sky, waiting. Then, he heard it. The loud shriek. The ultimate prize. The dragon no one has _**ever**_ seen. The -

'NIGHT FURY!"

Reactions came immediately, and no one tried to shoot it down, no one tried to hurt it. All they could do was avoid it. It never stole food, it never showed it self, and never missed. It was the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. And Hiccup was determined to shoot it down and kill it. His eyes were peeled open, waiting for it, for the right moment to strike, when there, right in the corner of his eye, he saw it. Or at least it's figure. Out of reflex, he shot it, the net with rocks on the end of each corner soaring through the air. The beast must have sensed it, and knew it was to late, for he shot at Hiccup, refusing to go down without a fight. Hiccup quickly dodged, leaping into a ditch beside him, but his precious invention, was blown to pieces. Little bits that all fell down the side of the cliff into the open ocean.

On all fours, Hiccup peeked over the edge, glancing at the remains of his invention, giving a deep sigh. This was soon interrupted by a loud shriek of terror and pain, and Hiccup quickly jerked his head up to see the dragon falling. Falling down toward Raven's Point. Falling. Falling. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"I hit it. I hit it! OH YES I HIT IT!" HE cheered. Now all he had to do was find and kill it. Then he would be worthy of his father.

Hiccup quietly sneaked in through the back door, hoping his father wouldn't see him. To his relief, he saw his father just outside the front door, discussing the damage with the villagers. All he had to do was get to his room and grab his book, and sneak out the back door once more.

Quickly up the stairs, but quietly, Hiccup cringed at the creaking of the door, hoping it wasn't as loud as it seemed. Once he confirmed his father was still out, he began rummaging the room, looking for the charcoal pencil. The book was on his desk. Like he left it, but the pencil always managed to roll away. There wasn't much time, and he was beginning to believe he would have to just leave the book behind, when he finally found it, hidden by the foot of the bed.

His father was still talking, thankfully, now all Hiccup had to do was get outside... He could see the door, and he was reaching for the handle, almost there...

"Hiccup?"

Darn it. He was caught. Hiding his book and pencil behind him, he turned around giving a nervous smile.

" Oh hey dad... W-what's up?" Hiccup stammered. Stoick raised an eyebrow, and glanced behind Hiccup, to see the backdoor. Stoick's face grew concerned.  
" Were you trying to sneak out?" Stoick questioned.

" Uuuummm, not exactly..." Hiccup drawled. Stoick's frowned deeped.

" You know your not allowed to go outside!" Stoick scolded. Annoyance clearly covered Hiccup's face, not guilt or shame as his father expected.

"Yea I know. I'm too much of an embarrassment and I could hurt people out there! Oh no look out! It's Hiccup!" Hiccup said bitterly. He had heard the "jokes" the town made about him when they thought he wasn't around. Stoick bit his lip awkwardly, not sure on what to say now. Hiccup just stared at the floor. Finally, Stoick broke the silence.

"I came to tell you to come down, I need to announce something to the village." Stoick sighed as he got up and walked out.

Hiccup groaned fearfully. This was probably when his father announced Snotlout as his new heir, and banished Hiccup forever. He slowly made his way down the steps of the house, following his father, preparing for the worst. Stoick stepped up to his place in the great hall, Hiccup reluctantly making his way beside him. Hiccup quickly scanned the crowd. A large percent of people were confused, and also expecting the worse. The worst in their minds were running out of food, or the death of someone important.

In the back row, with the other teens stood Snotlout, smirking. He clearly was thinking the same thing as Hiccup, somehow... Hiccup's thought were interrupted by Stoick's booming voice.

" As you all know, I'm leaving tomorrow morning for the conference of the chiefs," Stoick began. Nods and murmuring swept through the crowd.

" I will not be gone for more than two weeks, and the village seems stable, as discussed with my fellow warriors. The sheep are plentiful and the first snow isn't expected till next week, and it should be light, thank Thor." Stoick sighed. By now the villagers were giving confused looks to one another, not sure where this was headed.

" So before I leave you all, we need to establish who is in charge while I'm away," Snotlout began to walk up, with a similar smirk to his father Spitelout, who was in the middle rows on the crowd. Hiccup stared at the floor, sweating slightly, waiting for the embarrassment. He tried to avoid the disproving scowls of the village. Snotlout finally made his way up to the stage, smirking to Hiccup, who wasn't looking and shaking the chief's hand, all while waving to the village.

The chief tugged his hand away, with a confused look on his face, before gently pushing the boy in front of him out of the way.

" I am leaving **Hiccup** in charge while I'm away."

 **Well, I guess I'll leave it there. Please tell me what you think, if I should improve, if there was something that seemed off, (I make a lot of mistakes) or even if you have an idea! I love to hear it! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey... Sorry... I know, I know... I never found the time to work on this story! It's a lame excuse but it's true! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and, well, here you go! CHAPTER 2! TA DA! :)**

"Hiccup you can't stay in there forever."

The village did not take Stoick's words well. They stayed silent at first, awkwardly, and Snotlout simply stood there, jaw hanging. Even though Spitelout shook his head in shame, no one else payed any attention to the boy, because they were all to busy looking at the future Acting Chief. Hiccup stood, staring at the floor, face red, and sweating. He refused to make eye contact with anyone. He could already hear the murmurs of the people.

Stoick had left that morning, and as soon as he was out of sight, the people rampaged. Hiccup knew he should have stayed in bed that morning. Trying to avoid the people's angry shouts, and looks of disapproval, he locked all the locks to his door, and blocked it with a table, just to be sure. He also remembered to lock the back door as well, blocking that with a chair. Currently, he cowered under the table blocking the door, listening to the insults of the people he was in charge of.

Gobber was the only person, other than Gothi, who was delighted in Hiccup's new job, and he was happy for him. But here he was, seeing all the people banging at the door, shouting nasty things, things that a 15 year old boy should not be hearing.

"AYE! ALL YE GET TO THE GREAT HALL! YOU WAIT THERE FOR INSTRUCTIONS!" Gobber ordered, as the villagers reluctantly made their way to the Great Hall, grumbling and gossiping along the way.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Gobber hobbled his way up the front steps, and gently knocked on the door, with his hook.

No response.

He knocked again, just a little louder.

Again, nothing.

"Hiccup, I know you can hear me. Open the door." Gobber sighed.

"No." Hiccup's muffled voice came from the other side. Gobber grumbled, frowning.

"Hiccup, you are to open this door right now!" Gobber barked, shaking the doorknob.

"I said no!" Hiccup shouted.

"Stubborn boy..." Gobber muttered.

"I heard that."

"Well I meant it! Now open up!" Gobber yelled, pounding the door by now.

"I said no already leave me alone!" Hiccup shouted.

"You can't stay in there forever." Gobber sighed, rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

"I don't plan to. Just until Dad comes back." Hiccup explained. Gobber gave a small smile at the boys ignorance.

"Well, then who's gonna take care of the village for the two weeks he's gone?" Gobber questioned.

"You." Hiccup answered.

"Oh Thor, Hiccup can you at least come out and try?"

Silence.

Finally, Gobber heard the sound of locks unlocking, and the door creaked open, just a crack, to reveal a very nervous Hiccup. Gobber grabbed Hiccup by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him outside, before placing him down. Hiccup looked nervously to the Great Hall, before looking down, digging in the dirt with his feet.

Gobber placed his arm around the lad, pulling him in, as he walked with him towards the large building.

"Aye, you'll do fine lad! I'm here with ya." Gobber said encouragingly. Hiccup gave a weak smile, but continued his sober look, as he dragged his feet closer and closer to the place he didn't want to go.

o0o

"Um, hello?" Hiccup stuttered, trying to get the villagers attention. The problem was that no one was listening. All they did was complain, and they wouldn't stop.

"BOO!"

"WE WANT STOICK BACK!"

"Who put him in charge?"

"STOICK DID YOU DIMWIT!"

"I DON'T WANT A RUNT TO TAKE CARE OF US!"

"WE WANT STOICK!"

"What a disappointment!

"Stoick must be ashamed!"

Hiccup could feel his face heating up, and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. He had no idea what to do. He felt like crying, but that would make the situation more humiliating. Suddenly, he felt a shove, and he fell flat on his face, much to the twins amusement. Looking back, Hiccup saw the figure that pushed him down; Snotlout.

"Beat it, useless." Snotlout snickered, before waving to the people.

"Don't worry, don't worry! Useless here won't be leading you, I will!" Snotlout shouted.

Cheers of approval spread through the crowd, and while people were praising Snotlout, Hiccup was trying to avoid the rotten fruit being thrown at him, but failed at dodging a certain tomato.

Laughter. Loud, uncontrollable laughter. At least no one could see how red his face was. Hiccup wiped the tomato from his face as best he could, to find all the people pointing and laughing at him. He quickly stood up, and shuffled towards the door, blinking back the tears.

"What a loser!"

"Snotlout is the real future chief!"

"GO SNOTLOUT!"

"SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT, OI OI OI!"

o0o

"Stupid Snotface Snotlout. It's all his fault."

Silence

" _ **No it's all you're fault dummy. You are useless. I mean look at yourself! You're talking to yourself!"**_ Hiccup thought. Kicking a rock, he wandered deeper into the forest. No one would miss him anyway. He could stay away as long as he wanted, and no one would notice. They would say he died when Stoick got back. Then the village would throw a party, led by Stoick, as they announced Snotlout the new future chief.

It was true. That is exactly what would happen, and even though he knew it all along, it still made Hiccup sad. Blinking back more tears, he wiped his nose, and sat by a tree, before he decided that it wasn't worth holding back. So he stuffed his face in his knees, and sobbed.

Who knows how long he sobbed. The forest was silent, as though everything in it was watching the runt cry. The only sound that could be heard was him. Soon though, his sadness turned to anger. His face grew red again. He was mad at Snotlout. He was mad at his dad. He was mad at the people. He was mad at himself. He picked up a handful of rocks, and began throwing them at trees.  
"Stupid me! Stupid dads! Stupid Snotface! Stupid EVERYTHING! I HATE MY LIFE!" He cried out in anger, hitting a branch above him, only for it to wack him back in the face.

"OW! What the?" Hiccup hissed, clutching his right eye. Looking at the branch that hurt him, he realized, that the whole tree was broken, and it swerved down. A trail of dirt followed, and curiosity got the best of him. He slowly crawled, trying his best not to make a noise, before leaning against the small hill. He took a couple breaths, and peeked over the hill, ever so slightly.

He let out a gasp. Louder than he wanted it to be. Ducking down, he took more deep breaths, and looked again just to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Oh it was real alright, it was there, right in front of him. Big, black, evil looking.

"A night fury!"

 **Ok I'm just gonna leave it there. Well? What do you think? Does it make sense? I have no idea... Anyway please review! I love reading what you think! I'll try to update sooner, cause I'm on spring break now so. YAY! BYEE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK OK OK! I KNOW I'M SORRY NO EXCUSES LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **I DON'T OWN HTTYD!**

There in front of him, was one, big, black monster, tied in ropes. It seems already dead. It was silent and still. Mustering up all the courage he could, Hiccup got up, and got even closer than he was. It made no sound, and simply stayed quiet. So, Hiccup got even closer. He couldn't even hear it breath. It must be dead. So, he gave it a good kick in the chest, and in return he got one big " _humph"_ followed by a guttural growl.

Nope. Not dead.

Gasping, Hiccup jumped back, staring at the now moving beast. Its eyes stayed closed, but it was taking big deep breaths. Hiccup's eyes followed the ropes that went along it's body. Around its wings, now bent in an unusual way. He followed the rope until he got to the eyes, now open. They were a beautiful green. Black pupil, spreading out into the light green of it's eye, eventually blending into a dark forest green. They matched Hiccup's.

What caught Hiccup's attention, however, was the look in the creature's eye. It wasn't of anger, or of peace or of love or of anything. It was desperation. Its eyes were practically pleading. Hiccup felt sorry for it. He took out the little knife Gobber gave him a few years ago for his defence and pointed it at the dragon. The black beast gave a small groan, before collapsing its head, giving up.

" _Why am I doing this?"_ Hiccup thought. But in reality he knew why. He wanted to be accepted as a viking by his tribe. By his father. He was going to be the first person to capture **and** kill a night fury. He held the knife higher, and tightened his grip on it, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the creature as he killed it. Moments passed. The only sound was the beast breathing deeply, giving small groans now and then. Hiccup still had his eyes close, when he collapsed on the ground.

He couldn't.

How could he kill it. It was alive, right there. Hiccup looked again to the dragons eyes, looking at him in confusion, still fearful, but a little more confused. Hiccup moved closer slowly, but the dragon hissed, it's pupils shrinking. Hiccup backed away in fear, and his breathing picked up. He realized he still had the knife in his hand. Unsure of what to do, he got up and slowly backed away. Once he was far enough, he ran. He ran aster than he had ever ran, getting as far away from the creature as he could.

In the distance, Hiccup heard a loud groan. He knew it was the night fury crying. It was still stuck there, and Hiccup did not want to be there when it's family or friends came. He didn't want to know how many night furies there were out there. He ran farther, but it seemed that the farther he ran, the louder the the cries of the beast were. Finally, Hiccup stopped, and leaned against the tree trying to calm his racing heart.

The dragon kept crying and roaring, and Hiccup couldn't hear any other creature coming to help. He looked forward, and saw the lights of his village, and looked back to where he was running from, and heard the dragon again. He sighed, mentally kicking himself. He knew what he was doing was stupid, and he was most likely gonna die, but he was gonna do it anyway.

The sky darkened as Hiccup ran. This time he was running away from the village lights. (again) The sounds were getting louder, but Hiccup could tell that the dragon was giving up, because it's cries were weaker. Finally, Hiccup reached the dirt mound where he first found the dragon. Again he peeked over, just to make sure the dragon was still in the trap, and not trapping **him**. As he suspected the dragon was still laying there, now moaning and whimpering softly.

Hiccup pulled out his knife, quietly, and moved closer, toward the back of the beast. He didn't notice how the dragon heard him, and how it's ears rotated to the sound of Hiccup's feet. It stayed still, giving a quiet growl, almost as if he was warning Hiccup. But the dragon didn't move.

Keeping his eye on the dragon, Hiccup continued to crawl forward, until finally, he reached the foot of the dragon. Grabbing a bit of rope holding the beasts foot, Hiccup began slicing through it. It wasn't long before the rope snapped. The dragon jerked, moving his foot, feeling the freedom of it's foot. Hiccup gave a small smile, and began to slice through more of the ropes, getting braver. Finally he sliced the last room holding the wings down, and in an instant, the dragon was up and running.

Hiccup jumped back, leaning against a rock, his hands up for defence. The dragon stopped near the trees in the distance, before it stopped and glanced back at Hiccup, who was breathing heavily. Their eye's met for a millisecond, when the dragon roared at Hiccup, before flying away.

Hiccup sat there for a few more moment, catching his breath, before getting up and slowly making his way back to the village. He took the fact that the dragon didn't kill him and that it turned and roared as a thank you. Forgetting his knife there on the ground, Hiccup wobbled slowly back to the village in the dark.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hiccup entered the great hall, soaking wet. As Hiccup was walking back, it started to rain, only a few minuted away from the village. Rain on Berk was never light. It was either no rain or a hurricane. As Hiccup entered the great hall, he saw many people sitting at tables just talking. When it rained people liked to come in here and hang out. There were some people having a beer chugging contest by the fireplace, and little children playing tag in the middle. Gothi was talking to some concerned villagers. And by talking she was writing with her staff.

But at the far corner of the room, sat all the teenagers his age. Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid. Astrid was the most beautiful girl in the village, not that Hiccup had a chance. All the tables were filled in the hall, except for one old table beside the table the teens sat at. No one sat there because it was old and covered in mold. There was also still one seat still at the table with Snotlout and them. Weighing his options, Hiccup decided it was better, and probably more civilized, to sit at the old table.

Slowly making his way over, Hiccup heard his name from across the room. He stopped and looked around, looking for whoever called him. All the villagers were paying no attention to him, they just went along their business, but then Hiccup saw Gobber across the room, hopping over to Hiccup on his peg leg.

" 'Iccup!" He called louder now that Hiccup acknowledged him. "Where were yeh boy? You missed it! After you left, Snotlout tried to act all mighty, but Gothi went up and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him off the stage! Don't worry about that boy anymore. Stoick left you in charge, eh. Not him."

Hiccup gave a weak nod, before a plate was shoved into his stomach.

"Eat up boy."

Gobber filled Hiccup a plate filled with fish, beans, bread and lamb. Hiccup was okay with everything but the lamb. He had a problem with eating sheep. When he was little, he found a small lamb in the armoury, and Hiccup thought that it was a "wild" sheep. So he kept it for a few days, and it followed the child everywhere. He even called it Fluffy. Then one day, the village butcher came and saw Fluffy with Hiccup.

"There ya are!" The man had said, picking up the lamb, and walked away into his shop. Hiccup was curious to see where the man was gonna take Fluffy, so he stood near the entrance, just peeking in and saw the man tie Fluffy down, raise his knife and...

After that day, Hiccup could never bear to eat a lamb again.

Sitting down at the cleanest spot of the moldy table, Hiccup separated the lamb from the rest of the food, and began to eat. He felt numb. First he was humiliated, then scared, then excited, then almost dead. By now, he hardly believed it all happened in the same day.

"Hiccup!"

Turning to see who called him this time, Hiccup was met with a bowl of cabbage soup in his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spill it on you!"

Hiccup heard snickering and laughter, and soon discovered it to be Snotlout who had "spilled" his soup, and the twins who were snickering. Snotlout had a mean smirk on his face, but he still tried to act innocent.

"Here, let me help you!"

Snotlout reached for the cloth beside Hiccup's plate, but "slipped", knocking Hiccup's food on the ground and on his clothes. Hiccup groaned in disgust when the slice of lamb landed on his lap, the juices staining his green shirt.

By now Snotlout wasn't even trying to act innocent, he was full out laughing, along with the twins. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup got up and just left. Fortunately for him, his cousin and the twins were to busy laughing to stop him. Hiccup didn't bother running home. He was still soaking wet anyway. The door to his house gave a loud creek, not that you could hear it over the roaring thunder outside. Hiccup locked the door, and got the fire started, warming himself for just a few moments. He then boiled water and managed to fill the tub. As he waited for it to cool, he undressed, putting his wet clothes in a bin near his bed. He would wash them tomorrow.

Sinking himself into the tub, Hiccup enjoyed the silence. Although there was the sound of the rain outside, and the loud thunder, and the crackling of the fire, and the sound of the rain leaking through the roof into the metal buckets placed around the house, it was silent to Hiccup. There was no sound of a human being. There wouldn't be for the night at least.

Dragons never attacked when it rained, especially like this, and with his father away, he had the house to himself. Almost and hour passed before Hiccup convinced himself to get out of the warm tub. He dumped the dirty water behind his house, and grabbed a clean, dry clothes. Slipping on the new dry tunic, and his cozy pants, Hiccup sat in front of the fire warming himself up even more.

Among all the sounds that Hiccup heard, he heard another familiar one. The cries of the night fury. Not the same cries it came when it attacked the village, but the ones it gave when it was trapped. Curiosity bubbled inside Hiccup again. He remembered the rush he felt freeing the dragon, and what seemed like a thank you from it. By now, everyone in the village had gone to their homes, and were probably almost, if not, asleep.

Putting on his proper rain coat, and good rain shoes, Hiccup ran out the back door, into the forest. He managed to find his way back to where he first found the dragon, and found his knife still sitting there. Bending down to pick it up, Hiccup suddenly stopped, and snapped back up. He heard the roar again. And it was really close.

Quickly grabbing his little knife, Hiccup ran down the hill, leaning on every rock he came across, so he wouldn't slip in the mud. There at the bottom, was a narrow passage in between two huge rocks. At this moment, Hiccup was grateful for his scrawny size. Hiccup inched through, but stopped just near the end of the passage, taking a look at where it led. It was a large cove, with rock walls so high. There was a lake, and a few trees. And one night fury.

Hiccup gasped again and leaned closely against the rock wall, hoping the night fury couldn't see him. Slowly he peeked over again, and saw the dragon on the other side of the lake, crouching low near the water. It was hunting. Within seconds, the creature snapped it's head into the water, but surfaced with nothing. It looked up, and once again, made eye contact with Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he tried not to make any sudden movements. He had read the book of dragons. All it said for the night fury was to hide, and pray it does not find you. But there was no where to hide, and Hiccup was sure the dragon was faster than he was, so there was no point in running. But the Night Fury just ignored him again and walked away, making himself comfortable under a tree. By now the rain had reduced to a drizzle. Hiccup was thankful for that one trip where his father taught him to fish without a fishing rod.

Taking off his coat, Hiccup approached the lake and keeled down, not really caring at the moment about the fact that he was kneeling in mud. Right in front of him, in the shallow part of the lake, were a ton of salmon. They were average sized, no bigger than a foot. He took his coat, and scooped the water with it, splashing water everywhere. The fish scattered, and Hiccup cured under his breath.

By now, the Night Fury was watching Hiccup. It's head up and eyes filled with confusion and curiosity, it's tail twitched. Much like a cat. Hiccup stopped for a moment, eyeing the dragon. It looked the same as it had that afternoon, but Hiccup noticed one thing about it. It's tail was missing a fin.

" _You go for the wings a tail." Gobber told Hiccup, biting into a large chicken leg. "Do that and it can't fly away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."_

That's why it hadn't flown away.

Hiccup finally understood. The dragon must be hungry. Taking his coat again, Hiccup watched the water, biting his lip, and scooped again. Pulling his coat out of the water, Hiccup was filled with pride when he found that he had caught one fish. It was a pretty big one as well. Hiccup took out his knife and stabbed it, hoping that would kill it, so it wasn't moving around still. Hiccup neared the water again, washing the blood off his knife, but he kept his eye on the dragon, who had it's eye on the fish. Hiccup could see it's nose twitching.

Drying his knife and hands off, Hiccup placed the knife on the ground, and picked up the fish by it's gills. He slowly made his way closer to the dragon. The dragon didn't move, or growl. It just sat there. Soon, Hiccup was only a few steps away from the Night Fury. He was so close he could just touch it's head.

Trembling, Hiccup held out the fish. The dragon eyed him and the fish wearily, before opening it's mouth and moving closer to the fish. Hiccup was surprised, not by the fact that the dragon accepted his offer, but by the fact that he had no teeth at all. He swore it had teeth every time it had growled at him earlier.

"Huh. Toothless..."

In a flash, teeth popped out of the dragons gums, and it grabbed the fish, swallowing it whole. Hiccup fell backwards in shock, and the dragon licked his lips. (do dragons have lips?) Then the black creature leaned back, and sat on it's hind legs, staring at Hiccup. The two just stared at each other, before the dragon got back on all fours, and crawled closer to Hiccup, sniffing him.

"No, no, I have no more..." Hiccup said, unsure if the creature understood. Toothless, (as Hiccup now named it) stopped sniffing him, but didn't move away.

"I wonder if your a girl or a guy..." Hiccup thought out loud. To his surprise, the dragon stood up on it's hind legs again, but this time, it collapsed one Hiccup. Hiccup groaned at the sudden weight, his whole body covered now.

"Yep. Definitely a guy."


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm on winter break so I decided that today was as good as any to start writing. Not much to say, except I don't even know where I'm going with this story... So yea. Have fun reading this cause it just comes out randomly...**

It had been almost two weeks by now and the village was used to Hiccup being in charge. Hiccup was ready for it to be over. The only reason why the village hadn't crashed and burned was because Gobber was pretty much telling Hiccup what to say and do. Although the villagers had stopped complaining, that didn't stop Hiccup's cousin from bothering him. The day had been a long one, but it was his last. As evening approached, Hiccup decided to visit Toothless. Toothless was the only creature that Hiccup really enjoyed hanging out with.

Hiccup made his way through the woods, knowing the way to the cove by heart now. He reached the crack in the wall, and squeezed himself through, and was instantly greeted by the black dragon.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup laughed as Toothless bounced around in excitement. At times, Hiccup couldn't believe he and the village were scared of the night fury. Toothless acted more like a dog or cat than the decedent of lightning and fire. Once Toothless felt Hiccup had been properly greeted, the dragon flew over the lake to the other side. Well, he more glided. Toothless still couldn't fly, and probably wasn't going to.

A wave of guilt washed over Hiccup. It was his fault Toothless couldn't fly. Pushing away the feeling temporarily, Hiccup followed Toothless, walking around the lake. Toothless lay under a tree, a place he seemed to really like, so Hiccup always leaned against the tree. The best place about this cove was that it was always so quiet. He and Toothless could sit for hours, not making a sound. Hiccup had soon discovered that this was a great place to sketch.

Pulling out his sketch book, Hiccup flipped through the pages, searching for a black one. When he found one, he got himself comfortable, and began looking around the cove for something worth drawing. His eyes fell on the napping dragon next to him. Hiccup realized that he hadn't drawn the dragon, which was surprising, since Hiccup thought it was a magnificent creature. So he positioned himself in a way where he could see all of Toothless, and started drawing.

Hours had passed, and it was already dark, when Hiccup finally reached the tail of Toothless. The whole drawing was in great detail. Hiccup drew the scales, the shadows along it's body. It was like the picture could come to life. But when he started drawing the tail, Hiccup realized how to flaps really worked. Hiccup temporarily put his book down, and crawled towards the back of Toothless. Picking up the tail, Hiccup studied it and the nerves and muscles connecting it. Toothless simply looked at him in confusion.

Grabbing his sketchbook and flipping to a new page, Hiccup quickly drew out Toothless' tail flap. He looked at the drawing for a few minutes, and you could see the gears moving in his head. Slowly, the pieces came together. An idea was forming. Hiccup looked at Toothless one more time, studying him, before he got up laughing and ran off. Toothless shook his head. This boy was crazy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup gasped and the voice. He turned around expecting to find Gobber, but instead he found his father.

"Dad!" Hiccup laughed awkwardly. How long had he been working? What time was it?

"Sorry son, didn't mean to surprise you. Got back earlier than I expected.

"What time is it?" Hiccup asked. Stoick looked taken back, he didn't expect that question.

"About three in the morning." Hiccup nodded, and looked away, avoiding eye contact. Stoick broke the silence.

"What's that yer working on?"

Instantly, Hiccup pushed the paper behind him, trying to hide the drawings and sketching he did.

"Oh, um it's, um..." Hiccup stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. Suddenly, the door behind Stoick burst open, and an tired looking viking came through.

"Chief there are many people in the Great Hall asking for you. They want a meeting. They want answers."

"Oh for the love of Thor. Couldn't this wait till morning?" Stoick grumbled. He turned to his son quickly before he left.

"I guess we'll have to catch up some other time, eh? Get some sleep, and in the morning, I have a surprise for you."

That's all Stoick said, before he left the room in a hurry. A surprise? Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about this _surprise_. After all, the last one left him in charge of a whole village. Either way, Hiccup wasn't tired. Pulling out his sketches again, Hiccup got back to work.

By the time he finished, it was morning. Hiccup admired his hard work, the sunlight shining through the window. He couldn't wait to try it with Toothless. Hiccup packed a small bag with some fish and his sketchbook, and the project he worked on all night, then walked out the front door. It was still pretty early in the morning, so Hiccup didn't expect a who bunch of people to be out and about. But of course, of all people that were out and about, it was his father.

"Ah, son!" Stoick laughed, pulling Hiccup into a bone crushing hug. "I was looking for you! I told you I had a surprise for you in the morning. So walk with me."

Hiccup knew he had no choice, so he followed his father. He just hoped it was quick so he could get to Toothless.

"So at the meeting, everyone was asking about Very curious about the son of Stoick the Vast." Stoick laughed proudly. "Anyway, they then asked what would happen when I died. Were you gonna rule the village all by yourself? I had your mother for a few year, but now I have Gobber. So as a group we decided it was time to find you someone as well."

Hiccup didn't like were this was going...

"So me and Erik the Red, you know him right? Well me and Erik decided for everyone's best interest that you should marry his daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"You'll meet her today. She and her father are sailing in."

"DAD! I'm 15!" Hiccup did not like this. He didn't want to marry anyone. Besides, there was only one girl he really liked.

"I got married when I was 14, and it was the best decision I ever made." Stoick scoffed.

"Yea, a decision **you** made. I'm being forced to marry someone I've never met!"

Stoick simply ignored Hiccup. He never listened to Hiccup's opinion.

"I expect to see you here this afternoon."  
"But dad!"

"Deal?"

"This is-"

"Deal?"

Hiccup sighed. There was nothing he could do.

"Deal."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hiccup made it to the cove in no time at all. After the news his father gave him, Hiccup was eager to get to Toothless and distract himself.

"Hey Toothless!"

Hiccup's response was a happy bark, and within seconds, Hiccup found himself under Toothless, who was licking him.

"Ok, ok!" Hiccup laughed, trying to move away from the slimy tongue. Finally, Toothless subsided, and began sniffing Hiccups bag.

"Yea I brought you some fish." Hiccup said, pulling out a fish and throwing it to Toothless, who caught it no problem. "But I also brought something else..."

Toothless got comfortable on the ground while Hiccup dug through his bag an pulled out a large, thing...Toothless didn't know what it was. It was brown and crumpled up. Hiccup could see Toothless' confusion, so he opened up the crumpled brown thing, like a fan, to reveal a prosthetic tail flap. Hiccup laughed at how surprised and excited Toothless now was.

"Okay but you gotta stay still." Hiccup warned, and Toothless froze, waiting to try it out.

Hiccup sat on Toothless' tail, facing outwards, and began to tighten the straps around the tail. There were 4 straps in total, just so Hiccup could be sure it wouldn't fall off. When he finished, he opened up the flap. It looked identical to the other one except that this one was brown and leathery.

"Not bad." Hiccup muttered to himself, smiling. While Hiccup was observing the prosthetic however, Toothless could not wait anymore. He felt it tight around his tail, and he just wanted to fly. He opened his wings, lifted them up and...

Hiccup gasped when he suddenly move upward. He realized that Toothless had taken off, and not wanting to fall, Hiccup grasped on the tail for dear life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiccup realized that Toothless was unable to steer where he was going, or stay off the ground for that matter. They were falling fast, and headed for the wall. Hiccup looked at the prosthetic, and saw that it wasn't even open. He didn't have to worry about it falling off the tail, he had to worry about it staying open! Hiccup now knew why that one tail flap was so important. With ought it, Toothless couldn't fly, or steer in the air if he ever got in the air.

Hiccup crawled forward on the tail, trying to reach the prosthetic before they both reached their doom. Toothless was screaming in his own way but Hiccup was to focused on living. He stretched his arm out, reaching for the flap. It was so close, but just out of his reach...

Suddenly, Hiccup jerked forward. Toothless had opened his wings like a parachute as a last attempt to save himself, but it wasn't working. Now they were spinning out of control, almost to the ground. Hiccup didn't know if they were gonna hit the ground or wall first. Luckily, when Hiccup jerked forward. He grabbed the prosthetic tail flap to save himself. In one swift movement, Hiccup swung himself back on the tail, and opened the tail flap.

Instantly, Toothless steered the other way, and the two hit the water. When Hiccup surfaced, he found a grumbling dragon, not to happy about almost dying. Hiccup shivered in the cold water, but it was better than hitting the wall. Although the prosthetic almost killed him, he couldn't help but feel successful. It worked! Once it opened... Now he just needed to find away to keep in open while Toothless flew.

"YEAH!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hiccup silently opened the back door to his house. When he got back, it was already dark. He knew he should have been back at noon to meet his _fiance._ * shudder *

He just hoped his father didn't hear him com-

"Hiccup."

Hiccup flinched. That didn't sound good. His father sounded angry and tired, which was never a good combination.

"Yea dad?"

"Where were you this afternoon? Where were you all day? And why are you soaking wet?"

"Ummm... I fell in the creek near the woods?" Hiccup tried. Stoick gave him a baffled look, before sighing and shaking his head. He was clearly to tired to question it. It was silent for a few minutes, only the crackling of the fire was heard.

"Sorry." Hiccup muttered. Stoick sighed, his eyes closed.  
"It's okay son. There was a bit of a problem anyway back at their village. They won't be here for another month. Now go clean up and go to bed."  
Hiccup nodded before running up the stairs. As he changed into dry clothes, Hiccup couldn't help but dance around the room. Sure, he still had to meet and marry some random girl, but at least he didn't have to for a month. Now he could just focus on getting Toothless to fly.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay not even gonna say excuses, but if it helps, totally not an excuse but, I have exams next week, and instead of studying, I'm doing this. So yea. Enjoy.**

"Oh great, who let him in?" Tuffnut asked, rolling his eyes.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber interrupted.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout snickered, along with the twins.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool vikings?"

Hiccup sighed. So far his first day of dragon training had not gone well. It had been a week since his father told him that the girl he was to marry would arrive in a month, and Hiccup had spent that week improving Toothless' tail. He made the tail and bit thicker and sturdier, but was still working on how to keep it open. It was all fine until last night. He had come home late as usual from working with Toothless, when his father stopped him.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

Hiccup entered the house, closing the door gently behind him, and jumped in surprise to see his father sitting at the fire, back toward him. Hiccup grimaced, and slowly made his way up the stairs, trying to avoid conversation.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup flinched.

"Dad, uh..." Hiccup sighed and turned around. "I have to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak with you too son." Stoick clasped his hands together, and the two stood awkwardly for a second.

"I don't want to fight dragons."

"It's time you learn to fight dragons."

"What?"

Stoick and Hiccup spoke at the same time, unsure of what to say next.

"Uh, you go first." Stoick offered.

"No, no, you go first."

"Alright." Stoick began. "You get your wish. Dragon training in the morning."

"Oh man I should have gone first..." Hiccup groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread making vikings? Or small home repair vikings?"

Stoick raised an eyebrow. Bread making vikings? His son. No way.

"You're going to be a husband soon son, and in order for that to properly happen, we need less of, _this_..." Stoick explained cautiously, waving his arms at Hiccup.

"But you just gestured to all of me." Hiccup pointed out.

"Exactly! I knew you would get it"

Before Hiccup could get another word in, Stoick was leaving the house, most likely for a late night meeting. Hiccup groaned loudly. He really should have gone first.

(PRESENT)

Hiccup was jolted out of his memory by a firm hand to his shoulder and a chuckle.

"Don't worry. You're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick, or insane and go after the more viking like teenagers instead." Gobber gave a laugh, shoving Hiccup forward as he made his way in front of his students.

"Behind these doors are many of the dragons you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Terrible Terror, and the Gronkle." Gobber placed his hand on the lever to open the door, giving a nasty smile.

"Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

"Wait, wait! Aren't you gonna to teach us first or something?" Snotlout asked, failing to hide his concern.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber smirked, pushing the handle down.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hiccup groaned as he entered his workshop, falling into his chair. He was exhausted, physically, and mentally. Although he learned a valuable lesson, that would assist him with Toothless. The tail fins of a dragon were what controlled it's steering. Not only did Hiccup need to find a way to keep the tail fin up, he needed to find a way to be able to control it. He had a vague idea of a thin, but strong piece of rope. If maybe he could put a pedal on the saddle where he attached the string, he could adjust the string based on his foot positions... thus moving the tail.

The idea was in his head, but he really didn't feel like planning anything right then. He decided to go to the grand hall where the class was reviewing what they had done that day in training. It was raining pretty heavily outside, which meant no dragon attacks that night, but there went his dry clothing. Grabbing his coat, Hiccup ran outside and made his way to the hall as quickly as he could, trying to stay as dry as possible. Entering the grand hall, Hiccup wrung his hair out as his eyes glanced around the room for the table with the other teens.

"This stay between us, got it Spitelout?"

Hiccup looked over, trying to identify the voice, and saw his father talking to one of the villagers, Snotlout's dad, Spitelout.

"There's no need to cause the rest of the village panic yet. Right now we need to focus on saving food and working harder against the dragon attacks. If the beasts take any more of our food, we may not make it through the winter. And don't tell Hiccup about, you know what."

Someone in the hall dropped there cup on the floor, and the two men jumped, turning around. Hiccup quickly hid himself behind the wall at the corner, and decided that it may be best to leave.

What was his father talking about? Not tell him what? Was the village running out of food?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the course of the next few days, Hiccup had his hands full. In the morning, Hiccup had his dragon training, and in the afternoon, he was practicing flying with Toothless. Hiccup finally had planned out how he was going to keep the tail open and controlled, and had already attached the pedal to the saddle, with the string to the tail. Now he spent his time figuring out which foot position moved the tail fin which way. So far there were four that he knew of. He and Toothless practiced flying around the cove, where it was lest windy. He still was learning the whole thing, and the wind would blow them away. He knew that from experience.

In the evenings, if Hiccup wasn't improving the tail fin or figuring out the aerodynamics of the tail fin, he was asleep, awaiting the next day. He had also been trying to get some information out of his father about the "you-know-what" that he didn't know. So far he had nothing.

As the days went by, Hiccup learned more and more about Toothless, and dragons in general. They liked to chase lights, and loved to play in grass. They absolutely hated eels. They liked to be scratched, buy if you scratched them under the chin, they would go nuts, in a good way. Hiccup found himself using all this information during dragon training, and he began to gain popularity. Many of the villagers had dubbed him the dragon whisperer. Snotlout had even stopped making fun of him! In all this however, it only seemed like Astrid hated him more, which was something he couldn't for the life of him understand. It never crossed his mind that she may have been jealous.

Aside from that, Hiccup had finally figured out all the positions for Toothless' tail. It was time to put it all to the test.

"Hey Toothless!" Hiccup greeted the black creature with a basket of fish. Toothless gurgled gratefully, sticking his head into the basket.

"So I was thinking," Hiccup began, scratching Toothless' back. "We should go flying today. Like up in the air. Out of the cove?"

Toothless froze, slowly bringing his head out of the basket. He gave Hiccup a questioning, and suspicious look.

"We know all the positions now, I think it's time to see how they work in the air." Hiccup smirked at the eager dragon, who was now shaking in excitement. "Unless you don't want to..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I guess you wanted to huh?" Hiccup shouted through the wind to Toothless. In reply, Toothless flapped his wings harder, trying to go higher in the sky. In all honesty, Hiccup was terrified. He knew he would be in the sky eventually, but he hadn't counted on it being so, so high! Shaking his head to get rid of the nerves, he looked at his cheat sheet.

"Okay there bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the side. "Here we go, here we go, position, three, no four."

As Hiccup put his foot in position, Toothless followed procedure. Toothless stretched his wings out, soaring, making a turn left. Hiccup glanced back to the tail, glad to see it holding up. It wavered a bit in the wind, since it wasn't very sturdy, but it worked.

"Okay we got this, it's go time..." Hiccup said, mostly to himself. He and Toothless began to dive down and Hiccup crouched to gain more speed. They made there way all the way to the water, Toothless' wings skimming the surface of the ocean.

"IT'S WORKING!" Hiccup cried out gleefully. He looked up into the sky, watching the birds fly overhead. He couldn't believe he was flying. It felt exhilarating. He felt alive.

"Come on Toothless! How high can we go?" Hiccup encouraged, placing the tail into the position to go up. Toothless had no problem going up. He missed the feeling.

"Position three!" Hiccup called out, and Toothless began to climb the sky, flapping his wings hard. They flew higher and higher, above the birds, up to the clouds.

"Yea baby!" Hiccup cheered, Toothless roaring in return. As they got higher, Hiccup looked down, seeing to island, looking so small from this altitude.

"Oh this is amazing! The wind in my, CHEAT SHEET!"

Hiccup's cheat sheet flew out of it's place, and Hiccup reached to grab it, accidentally letting go of the saddle. Next thing he knew, he was falling out of the sky, Toothless not far behind. With no one controlling the tail, Toothless was spiraling out of control. Hiccup swam through the air, reaching for the sheet, but when he finally grabbed it, the situation he was in set in. Toothless was spinning out of control.

"Okay, okay, you just need to position yourself in a way that will slow down your fall." Hiccup instructed, spreading his arms and legs out, but Toothless paid no attention as he began to spin faster. Hiccup groaned and tried to make his way back to Toothless which proved to be harder than it seemed, as he tried to avoid getting hit by a wing or tail. They were falling fast now, and if Hiccup didn't regain control of Toothless, they would both be goners. He stretched as far as he could, kicking in the air to get closer, until he finally grasped the saddle handle. In one swift movement, Hiccup was back on Toothless' back. They were gliding/falling down a cliff at high speeds. Hiccup glanced at the cheat sheet clutched in his hand. That was of no use now.

Hiccup let go on the sheet, and leaned forward, shifting his foot. He managed to get the dragon to glide, but they were still to fast to stop anytime soon, and there were a lot of tall rocks coming ahead. He had to think fast, by instinct. Without even really thinking about it, Hiccup found himself steering Toothless through the maze of rocks. It seemed that all the practice had paid off, and it was practically embedded into his mind. Within minutes, he and Toothless found themselves out of the maze, and back in the air. Hiccup gave a laugh of relieve, trying yo comprehend what just happened. It didn't matter either way. He was alive!

"YEAH!" Hiccup howled, raising his arms in the air. Toothless grinned at his excited friend and gave a rumble of contentment, shooting out a plasma ball to show it.

"Oh come on..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hiccup walked as quietly as he could, trying to sneak back to his house without anyone finding him.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup flinched. He was caught, and how was he going to explain himself? His face and hair was black from the fire of the plasma ball, and his clothes were still a bit damp from the water. Hiccup turned to face the person and was taken aback to find-

"Astrid?"

"What are you doing?" Astrid questioned, taking a step closer to the boy. Hiccup in return took a step back.

"Uh, n-nothing." Hiccup stuttered. Trying to back away into his workshop.

"You're acting weird." Astrid pointed out suspiciously. "Well, weirder."

"Am I? I didn't notice it."

Astrid scowled, and Hiccups sassy remarks. He wanted to play games, fine then.

"I don't usually care what people are doing, but you're keeping secrets. Spit it out Hiccup!" Astrid growled, stepping closer. Hiccup looked around quickly, looking for a distraction.

"Umm..."

"Hiccup." Astrid said through clenched teeth. Then, within a second, Hiccup swiftly opened the door to his workshop and disappeared inside. Astrid gasped at the sudden movement, then growled, kicking the door before walking away. Hiccup sighed inside, glad to have gotten away from the questioning.

"Hiccup."

Oh great.

"Yea, dad?" Hiccup turned. He got away from one, here comes another. This one wouldn't be as easy to escape. His fathers face was stern.

"Sit." Stoick ordered. As Hiccup did so, Stoick began.

"You've been keeping secrets."

"I-I have?" Hiccup played innocent, fearing his father knew.

"Nothing happens on this island that I don't know about Hiccup. Nothing."

Hiccup looked down. His father totally knew.

"You never told me," _Here it comes..._ "That you had a way with the beasts!"

"Wait what?" Hiccup looked him to see his father laughing. He was a little unsure, but he played along, laughing nervously.

"All these years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen!" _Ouch._ " And all that time, you were just holding it out on me. All this time son! Just wait till you spear your first Nadder, and gut your first Gronkle! With you doing so well, we finally have something to talk about!" Stoick threw his hands in the air, before he moved his chair closer to Hiccup, eager to hear some news. The problem was, there wasn't anything for Hiccup to say.

The two spent a few minutes in silence. Stoick realized his son wasn't going to speak, so he cleared his throat, and leaned back.

"I want you to have this." Stoick said, pulling out a helmet. Hiccup's eyes widened as he took the helmet into his own hands. It was to big for his head, but otherwise, a pretty nice helmet.

"It' s half your mothers breastplate. I have the other one." Stoick explained, knocking the helmet on his head. Hiccup grimaced, slightly disgusted. "Keeps her close, ya know?" Stoick added, giving a sad smile. Hiccup pursed his lips and nodded. He never really talked that much with his dad, so this was rather new. After a few more minutes of silence, Stoick sighed and stood up.

"I'll be back soon, son. I have an important meeting with the Meathead tribe, just a few islands away. Planning to go on a search for the dragon nest, once more before the ice sets in." Stoick grabbed a basket, throwing it over the shoulder, nodding a goodbye to Hiccup, and he left.

"Thanks for the breast hat..." Hiccup murdered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was one of those mornings. The kind of mornings that just felt lucky. It was warm, the sun was actually shining, and Hiccup was walking through the village, on his way to visit Toothless. He was more than ready to try some more flying today. It was pretty early in the morning, so he didn't expect to see that many people out and about. That was probably why he was really confused and surprised when a group of vikings walked by, congratulating him and patting him on the back.

"Congrats!"

"Stoick must be proud, eh"

"You're doing amazing!"

What were they talking about? Hiccup shrugged it off, trying to get it out of his mind. He just wanted to get to Toothless, and get up in the air-

"Hiccup, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Gobber said, appearing out of nowhere. He placed an arm around Hiccup, shaking him up a little.

"Have you heard the news? You've impressed the elder, she's chosen you!"

"Uh-ch-chosen me for what again?" Hiccup stuttered. He didn't like where this was going.  
"You get the honor of killing your first dragon, in front of the entire village!" Gobber laughed. "Ye did it! I knew you would get there!" Gobber continued to laugh in pride, walking away with the other vikings. Hiccup froze, processing what he was just told.

"Oh no..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hiccup ran through the woods toward the cove. He needed to find Toothless. He needed to get out of here. How was he supposed to know that staying alive would get him here?

"Toothless! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup called, running into the cove. The dragon was nowhere in sight. Groaning in frustration, Hiccup cupped his hands around his mouth to call louder.

"TOOTHLE-

 _WOOSH_

Hiccup froze feeling a rush of cold air whip by his ear. A dagger. A freaking dagger flew past his head, and hit the tree in front of him. What the heck? Hiccup turned cautiously, to find Astrid, standing there glaring at him, axe in hand.

"Astrid! What, um what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound casual. He glanced around, hoping Toothless was still hidden.

"I want to know whats going on. NO one gets as good as you do. ESPECIALLY you." Astrid advanced forward, thrusting her axe at Hiccup's throat. Hiccup gulped, beginning to back away.

"Start talking. Who are you training with? Is THIS where you come everyday?" Astrid gestured to the cove around them with her other hand.

"Um, well, you see-"

Astrid growled, grabbing Hiccup by his shirt, and pushing him to the ground.

"That's for lying to everyone. Spit it out already!"

"Okay, okay!" Hiccup got himself up, thinking for some sort of excuse. Before he even opened his mouth however, Astrid covered his mouth. That's when Hiccup heard the rusting of leaves. Both of them turned to the sound, and Astrid gasped.

"Get down!" She cried, tackling Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup grunted as he hit the ground, then he heard a roar, and that's when Toothless pounced.

 **OKAY! So in all honesty, I still have no idea where I'm going with this story. Sorry if this chapter just felt like a written version of the movie. Still trying to figure out how I'm gonna write the main plot. Stuff should actually happen in the next chapter, but if you have any ideas or requests, please, PLEASE, DM me, or leave a review if you want. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**

 **-iiKiwiliciousii**


End file.
